Demonical Possession
by Thorin Eichenschild
Summary: Harry ends up on a forlorn island due to an outburst of his magic. Soon he finds out oddities and some secrets about the island. Later on probably dark!harry RR


_Demonical Possession_

Prologue 

* * *

He'd already been five hours in the plane to Brasil he had entered together with the Dursleys in London Heathrow. Under normal circumstances he would have been very excited, because never before he'd been somewhere else than in Great Britain, but since his godfather's death it didn't seem to be of importance to him anymore. 

Insensible to the world around him he spent minute for minute, hour for hour recalling the recent event in the Department of Mysteries. An incredible load of guilt seemed to crush his shoulders which had much more weight on them than they ought to carry. He breathed unsteadily, but his eyes wept no more. The water from his eyes had ebbed away long ago. 

But there was another feeling that burned him from inside away. A very strong sensation urged to overwhelm him with fury. No, it was not alone his fault, it was also Dumbledore's fault that this godfather had died. Shortly after the incident in the headmaster's office he'd regretted what he'd done, but the longer he thought about it, an invidious voice in the back of his head convinced him of the opposite. 

Dumbledore deserved much more than this little outburst. How did he even dare to think he couldn't get along with the fact that he had to kill the Dark Lord either or he'd die at the other's hand. If he thought about it, this thought was a lot easier to bear than Sirius' death. 

In a way he'd known this unconsciously for years. It seemed to be his destiny and the several encounters with Voldemort only assured his future way. The only difference was that he knew it for sure now. A more or less sudden realisation hit him by that thought. It had always been a little spark supressed and denied by his own mind, but now it impended to envelop his entire sanity in a ferocious inferno. 

How could they threat him like a little child if they expected him to kill Lord Voldemort, why didn't they help him on his way other than to protect him against any evil? His inner rage raised to an unknown extent and all in a sudden his entire body started to emit a ravening fire burning everything around him. 

The screams of agony around him didn't reach his ears and soon the plane which had been damaged badly rocked unsteadily in the air and it lost increasingly altitude. The last thing Harry sensed before he fainted through his huge loss of energy was the incredible hard impact on the sea water. Then an abyssal sleep enveloped its arms around him and took him away to distant lands.

* * *

  
This fic is based on an idea that has bugged me already for some time and as I don't seem to get rid of it, I wrote this 'Prologue'. Without too much blabbing I can say that if I write it the way I've planned to it's gonna be a rather dark story (persecution manias or possession will be part of it). So far I haven't planned on any pairings and if I have a closer look at it I'm rather sure that there won't be any, at least not with Harry. It should be something original, because at least I haven't read anything like that yet. It's certainly a story of my liking and I hope you'll enjoy it as well. 

Something else that bothers me is the rating. I rated it R, because even if it deserves probably a lower rating than that I hate it, if I look at the rating and see a G and know already that certain contents will not be a part of this particular story. It's like a spoiler to me and also a very annoying one. Should I ever finish this story properly, it's gonna be a very long one, but I won't promise anything. Then again something unconventional. I'm thinking about recommending background music for each chapter! Is there anyone who'd appreciate this idea? Please, let me know!   
Cheers   
Thorin 

PS: Is there any kind betareader out there to help me with my English? I've been learning it for 3 and a half years now and I still make plenty of mistakes.... for you to correct :P PPS: Whether I keep this up or not depends a lot on you, because if you don't like it, it's kinda pathetic to write it.... so click on the button on the left bottom and leave a short message, thanks ;) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its wonderful world, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and so on... I don't make money with this fic (unfortunately g) and it is all for fun. 


End file.
